Clueless
by Alley722
Summary: A simple Niggy love story but they're both so clueless will it work out.  Maybe some Fax later on. Being Re-whriting
1. Chapter 1

Clueless

CH. 1

This is my first story so don't be to hard please.

Here goes!

_It's been 3 years since Item fell._

Hi, my name's Nudge I'm 17. I live with my flock you heard right _**Flock**_ we are all 2% bird 98% human. It's messed up we are all experiments don't ask we all touchy about it especially Iggy. He's 2 years older then me, chief for the Flock, and blind. He's so cute...no...no...hot...no...uugghh! I don't know anymore I'm so confused.

Name's Iggy I'm 19 and blind. Oh and did mention I can feel color yes feel it I can also see clearly around white. But, I mostly black and lots of it. Yea, so let's go on to better things then this dreary subject. I currently have my eyes on this current girl right now her name's Nudge. She's the talkative girl of the flock. I was going to ask Fang for active on asking her out; but he's got Max issues he said that we talk later tonight so wish me luck.

"So dude, Ig whatcha you wanna to talk about." says Fang. "Dude, I think I'm falling hard for this girl would mind giving me some tips?" ask Iggy. "Who is it first off so I know how you should approach her?" ask Fang. "Your going to think I've lost my mined; but I'm falling for Nudge." said Iggy. "Can't say I saw that one coming. The best way I think is just telling her. I mean she loves to talk so there's no going wrong there." suggested Fang. "You have a point there. Thanks I'm going to my room." stated Iggy. "No problem man anytime.

**What will happen next?**

**Will Iggy tell Nudge? **

**Or will Nudge tell Iggy?**

**Find out next time!**

**Tell your thoughts please on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clueless

_disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride_

CH. 2

Hey here's chapter 2!

_It's been about 30 min. since Fang and Iggy's talk._

"I'm just laying here on my bed looking at the cling trying to think of a way to tell Iggy I like him a lot; so far that's gotten me nowhere fast. I mean I want to tell him, but I'm so scared he'll reject me or worse it will mess up our friendship to the point of no return." Thinks nudge with a heavy sigh.

"I'm on my way to her room to tell her the truth about my feeling for her I'm in love with her, and not in the brother sister, since either its real love. I had discovered that she had mocha brown colored skin; when she decided to say hidden and to go to school. I had missed its color; some what of her talking. But, soon she'll know how I feel for her. I'm at her door there's no turning back now here goes nothing.

Knock...knock... "Come in."said Nudge. "Hey um...I needed to talk to you about something."says Iggy. "Ok what is it?" asks Nudge. "Well um...I think I love you." boldly says Iggy. "(He must mean in a sibling way.) Well I thought you always loved me. I everyone in the flock loves each other."stated Nudge. "No Nudge I mean. I'm in love with you I think about you all the time will you were gone wishing I could see you; so that I could say how much I love your every detail about you." Iggy states boldly. "(I'm so shocked and I can't really find the words to I loved him and just staring at him trying to think.)" thinks Nudge. "(What I do wrong? Was I to bold? Maybe she doesn't love me like that?)" Iggy questioning himself. Finally says "I'm sorry I just messed up our friendship don't I? I'll just go forget it happened."turns around and starts to walk out the door.

"Wait (I pulled him to me and kissed him) I love you too. I was just in shocked when you said it."said Nudge. "Thats a relief I thought I below it." says Iggy. "So where do we go from here?"asks Nudge. "How about with will you be my girlfriend?"asks Iggy. "YES!" shouted Nudge the give him a kiss. "When do you think we should tell Max and the flock about this?" asks Iggy. "Well I don't think I could keep something like this from them." states Nudge. "Ok, we'll tell them tonight at Flock meeting ok?" asks Iggy. "Sounds good." Nudge says happily.

_**At supper that night**_

"Ok tonight's Flock meet night; I'm going first me and Fang going to start dating again."states Max happily. Fang smiles and arm around her. Flock claps. "I've got something to say."says Nudge. "Go on." encouraged Max. "Um...Well me and Iggy are um..going to start dating too."says Nudge. The Flock is shocked and stays quit for a little bit. "Well?" asked Iggy impatiently. The Flock claps.

"See,I told you it go over well Iggy."states Fang. "Yes, you did thanks for that man. "You know about this?" asked Gazzy. "Yea, guys always gets advise from his bro or a good friend." states Fang. "I mean, I've known about the whole Max thing for a while." says Iggy. "Ok, I think I understand it now."says Gazzy. "Anyone else got anything to add?"asks Max. The Flock look at each other and shake their heads no. "Ok then, Everyone's dismissed."says Max.

"So Iggy known for a while huh?"ask Max "He gave me a lot of good advise. I was surprised when he asked for some on telling Nudge his true feelings."said Fang. "That is surprising! But you know sometimes I think his blindness gives him less self confidence in who he is."Max states "I think your right (looks at the time). Its time for bed let's go get the flock in bed I'll talk to Ig about this. OK?"asks Fang "Yea let's go."said Max.

"Hey that went a lot better then we thought it would."stated Nudge "Yea I'm surprised it went that well. What do you want to do once we get to my room?"asked Iggy "We could talk, watching a movie, I'm up for just about anything."said Nudge "Listening to a movie sounds good. Whatcha wanna watch?"asked Iggy "How about _August Rush_? (AN:Its a real good movie)"suggested Nudge "Sure."said Iggy.

"Wow that was good!"said Iggy "Yea its my favorite."states Nudge "I can heard why."says Iggy "Yea, what now?"asked Nudge "Hhhum...how about this?" suggest Iggy (kisses her he feels sparks.) "Did you feel that?"(looks at him) "Ye..." "It's time for bed" shouts Max "I guess I'll see you in the morning?" says Nudge sadly "Of course, Night." says Iggy (kisses her sweetly) "Good night."says Nudge (gets up and leaves).

"Lights out!" says Max (hears groaning) "I mean it!" says Max(everyone goes to sleep) "Sounds like I'm the first one up" (goes down stairs to starts breakfast.) "Morning." Iggy says when hears Fang. "Good morning, what's been up with you lately you seem down?"says Fang starting the coffee "Man, its so hard not being able to see especially now."states Iggy "How so?" "Now that I have a girlfriend, I want so bad to see her & to tell her how beautiful she is."says Iggy "That explains why your so down, but hey your sights better then it used to be."says Fang "Your right I just wish It was 20/20."says Iggy

"Hey guys what you talking about?"ask Max "Nothing, coffees ready."says Fang "Breakfast will be soon."says Iggy "Ok."(walks over to see her coffee cup made just the way she likes it.) "Thank you Fang."says Max ( pecks him on the cheek.) "Your welcome."says Fang (Nudge seeks behide Iggy and covers his eyes and smiles.) "Guess who?" ask Nudge "Is it by any chance my girlfriend Nudge?"ask Iggy "How did you guess?"ask Nudge "When your blind your other senses are high-end."states Iggy "Cool!"Says Nudge.

"Hey I just came to see what's for breakfast."says Guzzy "Scrambled eggs, chewy bacon, and toast."states Iggy "Sounds good."says Guzzy(grabs a glass of orange juice and walks out.) "That was strange."says Nudge"Yea."says Max.

**Oh cliffy ending!**

**Is Iggy's blindness really his problem?**

**Why is Guzzy acting strange?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning of Everything.

Clueless CH.3

_Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot and Dr. Tobi._

_**(The Italicized stuff is Angel talking in someone's head.)**_

"Hi Max how you and the Flock?"ask Dr. M "I'm good, could you do me a favor?"ask Max "Sure, what is it?"ask Dr. M "Well, Iggy been down about being blind and his Birthday is coming up. Is there anything we can about it?"ask Max "I have a friend who is a very talented eye doctor I can see if can be he can do it."says Dr. M "Ok, that will be fine as long as there's no way they will see his wings."states Max "Well, its his eyes that will be worked on but I'll ask to make sure."says Dr. M "Ok just call me when you find out please. Thanks Mom" says Max "Talk to you soon, bye."says Dr. M.

"What did you and your Mom talk about?"ask Fang "I was asking if we could get anything done about Iggy sight."says Fang "Is there?"ask Fang "She said that she has a friend that could probable do it." says Max "Sounds good."says Fang "What's good is my mom actually knows him."says Max "That is good." says Fang "Yea, she said she would call as soon as she finds out anything."says Max "I don't want to get anyone's hopes up though."states Fang "Yea, let's not not say anything until we know for sure."says Max "If Angel finds out we'll tell her, not to say anything to anyone about it."says Max."_I'm ok with telling no one about it__** ." says Angel into their heads **_"Ok, so we agree not to tell anyone in tell we're sure about this yet?"ask Max "Yep."says Fang "Yeah."says Angel.

"Whatz up?"asks Guzzy "Nothing much."Angle responds "Yea, so how was the park?"ask Max "Good."says Iggy "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves."says Fang "So what did you do while we where gone?"ask Iggy "I talked to my Mom."said Max "Did she say anything interesting?"ask Nudge "Nothing much, her and Ella are doing fine business as usual."states Max "Thats great I can't wait to see them again."says Nudge "Me too."says Angel "I'll see what I can do, and when would be a good time for us to go down."says Max **"S**ounds like a plain."says Fang "I'll ask when she calls tomorrow, ok?"ask Max

Phone rings"Hello."says Angel "Hi Angel can speak to Max please?"Ask Dr. M "Yea hold on." "_Mom on the phone and wants to talk to you._"says Angel "Hi Mom."says Max

"Max I got the info., the eye doctor said it depends on how bad Iggy's eyes are and what caused him to go blind in the first place."states Dr. M "So dose this mean he'll have to check Iggy's eyes, and that we might have to tell him about the School?"ask Max "Yes, you guys would have to come down here; so that his eyes could be tested see what's wrong with them."states Dr. M "What are the chances he'll be able to see again?"ask Max "Depends on how bad his eyes really are."says Dr. M "(Thinks about the options that she has.) Mom?"ask Max "Yes?"Dr . M "Get ready for the Flock I'll go tell that we're heading that way and what's going on; so expect us in two or so hours."says Max

"Ok I'll get ready for the Flock, and call the doctor, and make an appointment for Iggy tomorrow morning, ok?"asks Dr . M "Sounds good see you later."says Max "You too, bye Max."says Dr . M.

"Flock meeting!"shouts Max "Whats so important?"ask Gazzy "Ok, when my Mom called yesterday I ask for a favor from her."said Max "And that would be?"ask Iggy "Fang made comet to me about your eyes that made sense; So when she called I asked if anything could be done about your eyes."said Max "What she say?"ask Iggy "Well that's what we were talking about today; She call a eye doctor, who happens be a friend, he said he have to see about how bad your eyes are."stated Max "So when are we doing this?"ask Iggy "I had my Mom set up for us, and we leave as soon as possible. You have an appointment first thing tomorrow morning, ok?"ask Max "Yes."said Iggy "Everyone needs to go pack, and don't pack too heavy because we're flying. Ok, everyone's dismissed."says Max "Are we there yet?"ask Gazzy " Almost, just 5 more min away, ok?"ask Max "I'm hungry."says Nudge "Mom's got diner waiting for us."says Max "There it is!"shouts Angel "Thank God."says Nudge.

Fang : (Sends her a small smile.)

"Max, it's so good to see you and the Flock again."says Ella "Hey everyone."says Dr. M

"Hey Mom and Ella."says Max "Hey Dr . M and Ella."says Fang "Come on in and make yourself at home."says Dr . M "So, Ella how's school?"ask Nudge "Good I have a boyfriend now."said Ella "That's cool I have a boyfriend too."states Nudge "what's his name?"ask Ella "Iggy, now you have tell me the name of yours."said Nudge "His name is Nathan."says Ella.

"Good morning."says Max "Good morning."says Ella "So whens Iggy's appointment." ask Max "10 am was the earliest I could, get and the doctor doesn't know how long it will take."says Dr. M "Sounds good to me; what time is it now?"ask Iggy 8:30 we have an hour before we leave."said Max.

"Hi everyone I'm Dr . Tobi."says Dr. Tobi "Hey."says Max "Now which one's Iggy?" ask Dr. Tobi "That be me."says Iggy "Well then I'll start by asking you some questions. So tell me can you see anything at all?"ask Dr. Tobi "I can see white stuff or things against white."says Iggy "That's not very common, normally it means your eyes are trying to heal themselves."explains Dr. Tobi " How did you lose your sight?"ask Dr. Tobi "Some doctors wanted to tried to fix my sight and ended up making me blind."say Iggy (lying) "Well that doesn't happen a lot,and is there anything else before we start."says Iggy "Oh, I can feel color."states Iggy "That sometimes happens." says Dr. Tobi "Ok I thought it was weird."says Iggy "Well it's very rare. Now let's get started."says Dr. Tobi "Ok, let's go to the waiting room."says Dr. M.

"Now, let's have a look at those eyes."says Dr. Tobi "Ok, what's wrong with your eyes is fixable which is good news. But, it doesn't look like those doctors who did your eyes. Tried to correct your vision at all. It looks like they were trying to make your vision stronger, and the way they did it is illegal in every state and has been since 1990."states Dr. Tobi "Why?"asks Iggy "1 in every 5 people they did it to, were permanently blinded."say Dr. Tobi "Oh."says Iggy "Who did this to you Iggy?"ask Dr. Tobi "Max! We have a problem."shouts Iggy.

"You called."says Max "Dr. Tobi said that what the doctors did to me was illegal in all states and has been since 1990."states Iggy "Angel?"ask Max "Dr. Tobi's telling the truth and he can be trusted."says Angel "Thanks, Iggy you can do the honors?"asks Iggy "A lot of the thing the doctors did to us are illegal in a lot of places."states Iggy "So, what did they actually try to do with your eyes?"ask Dr. Tobi "Improve my night vision."says Iggy "You can't improve human night vision."states Dr. Tobi "It's too bad I'm not completely human."says Iggy(starts to stretch out his wings.) "That explains why your eyes are trying to heal themselves. Birds can't hunt or fly without eye sight."says Dr. Tobi "Ok, so can my sight be fixed?"asks Iggy "Yes, but not without surgery."says Dr. Tobi

"I have no problem with that. What do think you Iggy?"ask Max "I'd love to have my vision back."says Iggy "Ok, after surgery you'll have to wear a bandage on your eyes for a week or so, and I'll take it off so your eyes slowly; so that your eyes can slowly adjust to the light." explains Dr. Tobi "Sounds good. Oh and you can't tell anyone about the wings."says Iggy "Fine by me."says Dr. Tobi "So when's the operation going to happen?"asks Dr. M "As soon as possible." says Dr. Tobi "So like tomorrow?"asks Max

(Thinks ) "I'm free tomorrow I tell my assistant not to schedule anything for tomorrow."says Dr. Tobi "Sounds good."says Max "May I speak with Max ?"asks Dr. Tobi "Sure, go guys I'll be right be hide you." says Max.

"Whats the question?"ask Max "Umm... would it be ok with you if I dated your Mom?"asks Dr. Tobi (In walks Fang and he puts his arm around her wast.) "I don't see why not."says Max "Do you both have wings too?"asks Dr. Tobi (They both extended their wings.) "I know what they did is wrong, but your wings are beautiful."says Dr. Tobi "Your right, sometimes we wish we were normal."says Fang "But we also love flying."says Max "You would probably go nuts if you weren't able to fly."states Fang "Yea."says Max "Cool, so I can ask her out tomorrow?"asks Dr. Tobi "Wait until after your done with Iggy tomorrow."says Max "Ok."says Dr. Tobi "We'll see you tomorrow."says Fang "Be here at 9:30."says Dr. Tobi "I'll tell her and Ig."says Max "Let's fly."says Fang "Ok, bye."says Max "Bye." says Dr. Tobi.

(They fly home. At home.) "So, Iggy you excited ?"asks Nudge "Yes, there's a chance I'll be able to see in 2 or so weeks."says Iggy "You'll be able to see stuff you've of only dreamed of?"says Nudge "Yea."says Iggy "Max and Fang will be here in about 45 min."says Angel "Ok ."says Dr. M (They go their separate ways.) "I can't wait for tomorrow."says Nudge "Why?"says Iggy "Because your finally going to be able to see again."says Nudge "Your right, I can't wait either."says Iggy ( They sit on his bed, snuggle together and talk.)

(Fax lands on the porch and walks in.) "We're home."shouts Max "What he want to talk to you about?"asks Dr. M "Nothing much, Iggy needs to be there at 9:30 tomorrow."says Max "Ok."says Dr. M "Me and Fang are going up stairs."says Max "Ok."Says Dr. M.

(They go to Max's room and sit on the bed.) "Man today was crazy."says Fang "So much stuff in one day."says Max "Yea."says Fang "Let's watch a movie."says "Sure"says Fang "How about _Pirates of the Caribbean_?"ask Max "Sounds Good."says Fang(After the movie ended.) "That was epic."says Fang "Yea, it really good _Jack Sparrow_ is just awesome."says Max "Yea."says Fang "Man it's time for bed."complains Max (Goes out into the hall.) "Time for bed everyone."shouts Fang.

(Next morning. They go to Dr . Tobi's office.) "Good morning everyone."says Dr. Tobi "Good morning."says Dr. M "So let's go get Iggy ready for surgery."says Dr. M "Ok."says Iggy.

"Ok, this is how we're going to work: first, I'm going to give you a sedative to make you sleepy and numb, then I'm going to start fixing the damage that was done by those crazy doctors, and I'm also going to replace the lens on your eyes. They haven't been used in so long they're clouded and impossible to reuse."says Dr. Tobi "Any questions before we start?asks Dr. Tobi "No."says Iggy "Then let's get started."says Dr. Tobi (Starts to injecting the sedative.) "Ok Iggy, count backwards from 100 for me."says Dr. Tobi "100, 99, 98, 97, 96, 95, .94, ..93, ...92, ...91, ...(out)"(Dr . Tobi gets started after 5 min after he stops counting, just in case.)

"Dr . M what do you think their doing right now?"asks Guzzy "Dr . Tobi's probably telling Iggy what he will be doing during the surgery."says Dr. M "I hope it goes well." says Nudge "We all do Nudge."says Max.

(Dr . Tobi just got done with the surgery and goes out to talk with Dr. M.) "Ok, I've done with the surgery. He's still out I need to wrap his eyes, and come back in 3 weeks to have the badge removed."says Dr . Tobi "Ok."says Dr. M. (Dr . Tobi leaves to wrap Iggy's eyes up.)

(Iggy starts to wake up.) "How you do feel?"asks Dr. Tobi "I've felt worse."says Iggy "Thats good."says Dr. Tobi "So how long do I need to wear this badge?"asks Iggy "3 weeks."states Dr. Tobi "Ok."says Iggy.

(Flock enters and Nudge runs up and hugs and kisses him.) "Let's go home and celebrate."says Dr. M "May I speak to you alone Dr . M?"ask Dr. Tobi "Sure, Flock go and wait by the car."says Dr. M (Flock leaves.)

"Ok, I'm listening."says Dr. M "I was wondering if you would like go on a date with me sometime?"ask Dr. Tobi (Dr. M Just stands there speechless.)

What will Dr. M say?

Will Iggy really get his sit back?

Find out next time.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Clueless Ch.4

_Disclaimer : I don't own Maximum Ride._

_I do how ever own this story line and and some of the characters._

It's back by poplar demand with a little modification. Without farther ado...

"..." Dr. M stuttered speechless "I'm sorry was that to sudden for you? I understand if you turn me down." said Dr. Tobi. "No Tobi it's fine you just caught me off guard. I would love to go out with you!"says Dr. M.

Knock knock"Hey Dr . Tobi!" says Fang. "Hey ye Fang. How's Iggy doing?" "Good, he says there no real pain. He's just really anxious."says Fang "That's sounds normal, I'm really hoping this works out well."says Dr. Tobi "Me too."says Iggy. "Man we all do" says Gazzy, as he entered the room. "I'm ready for our date Tobi!"says Dr . M as she walk down the staircase. "Wow! You look great."says Dr. Tobi "Thanks, I got Nudge to help me. Max you're in charge while I'm gone."says Dr. M starting to leave. "Have a good time Mom."says Ella.

"Nudge honestly I can't wait for two weeks and four days to go by, so that I can finally see you and tell you how beautiful you are."says Iggy "Aaaawww that's so sweet."says Nudge gives him a kiss "I know let's play 20 questions just learn stuff about each other?"suggest Iggy "Sounds fun."says Nudge they start asking each other questions.

"Nathan you didn't have to do all this."says Ella "I wanted to. There's something I want to tell you..."says Nathan "Ok go ahead." He looks her in the eyes. "Ella, I love you." she says a little teary eyed "I love you too Nathan ,." Nathan leans in and kiss her. _After dinner. _"Hey, isn't time for me for to meet your family?" Ask Nathan "Yes, my sister asked me the same thing before I left." "How about tomorrow?"ask Nathan "Sure! That will be great. Let's get ice-cream"says Ella.

"That was good game of 20 questions." says Iggy "Yea! Let's see if Max, Fang, Angel, and Guzzy want to play something."says Nudge "Ok."says Iggy "Fang, what's next?"asks Max "I'm not sure. Right now it's probably expiration dates I'm worried about."says Fang "Me too." says Max._ Knock Knock. _"Hello? Jeb, What are you doing here?" asked Max "To fix what the damage I've done." says Jeb "How, you took us away from our families? I mean yea it's good we all met and the world's safe; but most of my flock don't know they're birth parents and most likely die at a young age." says Max. "This is why you're the leader, you're smart and think of your flock first." states Jeb, "I have some people who would like to meet the flock." says Jeb. "No one evil right." asks Max "I promise. No harm will came to them." says Jeb.

" Flock come!" shouts Max "Hey Max I was wondering if..." stops because she see Jeb. "Jeb, bring in whoever you're going to bring in." says Max. In walk 6 people."Oh, Jeb how did you...why did you..?" asks Max "I said, I wanted to fix it and now I am; These are the flock families. For Fang, Mr. and Mrs. Ride and his little sister Ann." says Jeb. "Hello, I'm your mother. No we did not give you up willingly." says Mrs. Ride "I'm called Fang." says Fang "Fang's a cool name. I'm Ann I'm 10." says Ann "Cool." says Fang. "Then Nudge yours is Miss Jackson." says Jeb."My names Nudge and this is my boyfriend Iggy" says Nudge "Hey, no I did give you away." say Miss Jackson. "Ok, last but not least Angel and Guzzy. Mr. and Mrs. Lake." says Jeb"I'm Guzzy and this my younger sister Angel." says Guzzy "Hi, we're your parents and...and" she struggles "What she is trying to say is we didn't want to give you up." states Mr. Lake.

Dr. M walks in with Tobi."Whats going on here Jeb? You know you're not welcome." says Dr. M "Mom, he's doing something good for once. He has reunited most of the flock with they're parents." says Max. "Hey Max come meet my family." asks Fang. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Ride, and Ann." says Max "Mom, dad this is the love of my life Max." says Fang "It's nice to meet you. Whats your last name?" asks Mrs. Ride "Before I meet my mom and dad. I went by Ride but now I go by Martinez." says Max. "Isn't that weird. Who's your dad we saw your mom earlier?" asks Mr. Ride "Jeb the man who brought you here is my father."says Max

"I'm home..?" "Who are these people?" "Heya sis this is the flock's family. How was the date?" ask Max. "Good, I invited him to meet everyone." "That's great honey." says Dr . M. "How we going to explain all the people. Without exposing the truth?" ask Ella "It want be to much trouble. It's not like they're staying here." states Max. "Yea, I got them hotel rooms for a week. I thought that would give you guys plenty of time to get to know each other and decide what you want to do." says Jeb "That sounds nice Jeb." says Dr . M.

"I only have one question. What about the expiration dates?" ask Iggy "I think I have a solution for that. By any chance did you leave any of the Schools standing?"asks Jeb "I think the one in New Mexico is the one in best condition." says Angel "Ok. I'll go tomorrow and see what I can find." says Jeb " Ok." says Max. "Hey Max come meet my parents!" shouts Guzzy "Ok."she walks over to them." Hello my names Max. I'm the leader and some what of the mom of the flock." "Well thank you so much for taking care of them." "It was no problem for a long time they were the only family I had." "Max don't worry you're not being replaced. You'll still the one who raised us and took care of us.

"3 of kind" says Iggy "Pair of Queens and ace high" says Fang "Full house! I win!" says Gazzy._ Ding Dong._ "I'll get it!" shouts Max "Hey, you must be Nathan." says Max "Yea, You must be Max." says Nathan "That's me, come inside I'll tell Ella your here." says Max. "Ella your boyfriend's here." says Max "Let's go." says Ella.

"Hey, Nathan. Let me introduce everyone. Ok you already know Max my older sister, This is Fang her boyfriend."says Ella "Hey." says Nathan "Hey." says Fang. "Then there's Iggy he's Nudge's boyfriend whom you'll meet later." says Ella "Hey, before you ask about the bandage. I had eye surgery, and have to wear this until my eyes heal." says Iggy "Hey man." says Nathan. "Ok. This is Guzzy, don't ask if you stick around long enough you'll find out why." says Ella "Something tells me I don't want to know. Hey Guzzy" says Nathan "Hey it's not that, just let me eat beans." says Guzzy. "This is his little sister Angel. She's smarter than she looks." says Ella "Hey Ella, Nathan." says Angel "Hello." says Nathan "Ella I like him, his trustworthy and someday..." says Angel "Thanks for that Angel and I hope that day comes." says Ella. "Last but not lest Nudge." says Ella "Hey I'm Nudge I'm like Ella's other sister she never had. I think you already met my boyfriend." says Nudge "Nudge slow down and talk about one thing at a time."says Ella. "Hey its nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." says Nathan "Me too. Are you staying for dinner?" says Nudge. "Yes." says Nathan "Well I guess I'll see you then." says Nudge "Yea." says Zeke.

"Ready to meet my mom?" asks Ella "As ready as I'll ever be." says Nathan. "Hey Mom I have someone I like you to meet." says Ella "I'll be right there." says Dr. M. "Don't worry she'll like you."says Ella "I hope so." says Nathan. "Hey kids." says Dr. M "Hey Mom, Tobi I don't know you were over is Nathan my boyfriend. Nathan this is my Mom and her boyfriend Tobi." says Ella "Hello Miss Martinez and Dr. Tobi."says Nathan "Hey Nathan, it's nice to finally meet you." says Dr. M "Same." says Nathan.

Hope you like it.

I redid this whole story trying to make it better.

Please review.


End file.
